


Either Or

by goddess_julie



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Zach, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either you do or you don’t.  There is no in between.  Even if you do, but only some of the time, or used to but don’t anymore, or it’s only on the occasion that you’re too wasted to let yourself think about it too much, the fact of the matter is, that you still have done it.  Which means that you do, and more than likely WILL do it again.  But the fact of the matter is that  Zach can categorically say that there are two types of people out there.  He wants to limit it to just LA, or more specifically Hollywood, but the truth is that it works for everywhere.  But beyond that, he knows that there are two types of people out there.  Those that do and those that do not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Either Or

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and posted it on LJ but hadn't had an account here. Now that I'm starting to post new fic here, I'm going to slowly post older fic. This is one I wrote a few years ago. Not betaed, all mistakes are my own.

Either you do or you don’t. There is no in between. Even if you do, but only some of the time, or used to but don’t anymore, or it’s only on the occasion that you’re too wasted to let yourself think about it too much, the fact of the matter is, that you still have done it. Which means that you do, and more than likely WILL do it again. But the fact of the matter is that Zach can categorically say that there are two types of people out there. He wants to limit it to just LA, or more specifically Hollywood, but the truth is that it works for everywhere. But beyond that, he knows that there are two types of people out there. Those that do and those that do not.

He, as fate may have it, does. Frequently. And with enthusiasm. And based on what he’s heard, both directly and indirectly, he does exceptionally well with what he does. He has never been ashamed of who he is, or what he is, and that has ultimately shaped him into the man he’s grown up to be. Both in Pittsburgh and Los Angeles. And pretty much everywhere in between.

Zach had Chris Pine figured out ten seconds after they’d met. Hell, if he was honest, he’d figured the younger man out well before that. They had mutual friends, ran in similar circles and he had known before Chris himself did that he’d been cast to play James Tiberius Kirk in the new Star Trek franchise. There were stories he’d heard, from friends and strangers alike, accompanied by photographs published in different magazines and on several websites. His reputation succeeded him, which was nothing short of glowing. Similar to that of Zach’s to be honest, but in a different demographic.

Everything about Christopher Pine screamed “he doesn’t” so Zach never once entertained a second thought about him. Like that. There had been first thoughts, plenty of them, but they were dismissed as quickly as they came and Zach carried on. Those stunning blue eyes, those plush pouty lips and that body that couldn’t stop Zach from getting hard for were neatly shelved in the “not a fucking chance in hell” category. Zach was a professional. He could want someone yet understand that they were clearly unattainable and maintain a great working relationship with them. He was an expert at keeping business and pleasure separate, and for that reason he never once gave off any indication that if given the chance, he’d have been on his knees and swallowing Chris down whole only to follow up with more sex than either of them could possibly imagine.

Their working relationship was more than friendship, but never more than platonic. They were best friends and then some. They finished each others’ sentences, knew each others’ thoughts. Zach and Chris were considered one entity, a them, a they, a we and an us. It was teased about their epic (bro)mance on the set as well as with the fans. But it was never more than what it was. Which, to Zach’s dismay, were touches of friendship and comfort, but never sexual. Never romantic. Never more. Because where Zach did, Chris didn’t.

Above all, there were known truths within the group. Simon didn’t. John surely didn’t. Anton and Karl did, despite their arguments about alcohol and time zones and foreign soil.

Zach brought up the ‘this’ or ‘that’-no-inbetween-because-a-cock-was-still-a-cock-no-matter-the-justifications argument, but both Karl and Anton were too busy licking each others’ teeth to fully participate in the argument.

That left Chris. Who did not.

Except ... maybe he did.

Because if Zach was right, that was Chris Pine... HIS Chris Pine sitting on John’s back porch hidden partially by the darkness of shadows in a lounge chair with his jeans undone and halfway down his thighs. His head was thrown back so that the slim column of his throat was exposed, his eyes were closed and his bottom lip was caught seductively between his teeth. Chris’ left hand gripped the arm of the lounger so tight that his knuckles were white. Zach longed to taste his knuckles, to run his tongue over the rough skin of Chris’s fingers. His right hand was at the back of some guy ... Zach leaned forward to get a better look at the person ... some random dude. Zach growled at the back of his head, narrowing his gaze into a cutting glare. Chris’ hand was on this guy’s head, guiding him up and down on his cock. And if judging by Chris’ muffled noises, this guy was doing a spectacular job.

“I could do better.” Zach thought bitterly. The jealousy was hot and heavy in his stomach and with another growl he amended his silent statement. “I WOULD do better.” There was no doubt of that matter. Zach would have gotten Chris off by now, at least twice. His mouth was watering just at the thought.

“Come on..” Chris mumbled incoherently as he thrust into this random guy’s mouth harder and faster. Zach didn’t recognize him as his head tilted to the side, to better lick and suck at Chris’ erection. It didn’t make him hate him less, probably more that Chris, (his straight best friend Chris) was getting head from a random person that wasn’t even important enough for Zach to know about.

Grudgingly, Zach forced himself to leave before Chris came. The few glasses of wine that he’d drank earlier had already gone to his head, making him horny. The visual image of Chris’s orgasm at the mouth of a man would have been just enough to push him over the edge. An edge he was already precariously balanced on. Very faintly, the surprised sound of satisfaction and release echoed through the air. The noise sent a jolt to Zach’s cock, causing it to throb and twitch impatiently.

The first empty room Zach found was an unfurnished bedroom, littered with scattered boxes. Without paying any attention to his surroundings, Zach unbuckled and unzipped his jeans, sliding his hand into his underwear. It took three practiced tugs on his already over sensitized cock before he was coming. There was a muffled curse on his lips and the visual of Chris only minutes before to ride him through the orgasm, his breaths coming in pants and gasps. Drunkenly, Zach tried to catalogue the multitude of whirling thoughts in his head.

Fact: Chris Pine was getting head on John Cho’s back porch.

Fact: The aforementioned head was being given to Chris Pine by a nameless MAN. Emphasis on MAN.

Fact: Chris Pine was straight.

Wasn’t he? He fucked girls. A lot of them. And often, so very often. No to mention with an impressive skill he’d heard so much about. That many people couldn’t be wrong.

Except there he was, being blown by some guy. And Zach knew what a slippery slope blowjobs were. He’d known enough “straight” men who swore you weren’t gay, hell, even bi if you GOT a blowjob from another guy. It was only gay if you gave the blowjob. That a mouth was a mouth, it didn’t matter who it belonged to.

He also remembered the curiosity that followed. The temptation. The want. First there were questions. Then hand jobs, just to feel another man’s cock. Then a taste, just a taste. Then another taste, this time longer, and hungrier. The rationalization was always Zach’s favourite part. There were always excuses that man came up with to justify wanting to try it. To feel the weight, the taste and the feel of another man’s cock in their mouth. Pleasuring them. Making them come. Finally there was the acceptance. Or denial. But it always followed.

So if Chris was getting blowjobs from a man, and Zach could still not wrap his mind around that, he couldn’t help but wonder if he gave them. But most of all, he also wondered what else he’d missed while totally convinced of Chris’ iron clad heterosexuality.

Simon was the first person Zach approached once he’d ditched the dirty underwear in John’s bathroom and cleaned himself up as best he could. “Bro? Ask you a question?”

Exceptionally inebriated, Simon grinned and nodded. “Of course.”

“Ever gotten a blow job from a man?” Zach was drunk enough and distracted enough to not question the rationality of just starting with the blunt question on his mind.

Stepping back, Simon shook his head. “ No amount of whiskey would get me that drunk Zachary. Trust me on that. If you’re horny, I think I saw Karl open up another case of beer.”

Zach couldn’t suppress the sigh of relief that bubbled up. Still too drunk to be embarrassed by Simon’s misinterpretation of his question he turned around to find John eyeing him suspiciously. Before Zach could open his mouth John closed his eyes and shook his head. He lifted a hand to silence Zach.

“Not if you paid me.”

With a slightly embarrassed yet pleased smile Zach closed his mouth.

“And do not ever tell me why there is a pair of your underwear in my garbage.”

Zach was about to respond when John shook his hand that was still in the air between them. 

“EVER.”

“Fair enough,” Zach agreed. He knew John could see the twinkle in his eye and he rushed away before the other man could say anything more.

Karl and Anton were next. Seeing that Anton’s hand was anything BUT discreetly tucked into the front of Karl’s pants, he already knew his answer. He decided to ask anyways.

“Would either of you ever get a blow job from a man?”

Both men ceased all movement. Karl’s face was nestled snugly in Anton’s throat. Watching with a hunger that was unexpected, he watched Karl’s tongue swipe at the younger man’s jaw. Anton whispered drunkenly in Karl’s ear. Zach swore he heard the older man growl. At the same time, both men pulled apart just enough for them to rest their foreheads against each other. They seemed to hold a silent conversation between them before gently pressing their mouths together in a sweetly erotic kiss and then pull away, only to focus their undivided attention onto him.

Zack subconsciously licked his lips.

“Well Mr. Quinto. I can’t say we’ve never discussed it. So.. if you’d like to join us...”

The moment that Zach understood where Karl was heading with his invitation he jumped back and shook his head. “It was merely an inquiry. Hypothetically. Not a request...” Zach hadn’t stuttered this much in far too long. Not since he’d first gone out for drama club in high school. He let out an embarrassed chuckle and a squeak that would be embarrassing when he sobered up. He was surprised at the raw honesty and serious hunger in both his friends’ eyes.

“Hypothetically,” Anton started in all seriousness, his fingers dancing up Karl’s arm playfully, “if you ARE offering, we would take you up on that.”

“Hypothetically speaking.” Karl echoed, a hint of teasing in his voice.

“You’re both assholes,” Zach said kindly. Karl’s eyes lit up.

“We could arrange that too.”

Before turning around, Zach let out a sharp exhale. “I thought you were both straight. That you’re not gay.”

Anton replied with a shrug and a grin. He playfully bit Karl’s ear, tugging the lobe. “Sometimes people believe what they need to believe, but in the end that’s what matters.”

“What matters?” Zach wasn’t sure any of that made sense.

“Not what you believe, but what you know.”

There definitely was not enough alcohol in this house for Zach to even begin to understand Anton’s logic. Zach found two beers and promptly tried to drown out Karl and Anton’s proposition. Slowly he made his way through the party, not seeing anything but swirling visions of Chris and then Karl and Anton entwined together. 

Because he had his head in John’s full deep freezer, he didn’t hear anyone enter the garage behind him.

“Check under the pizza pops.” A low raspy voice spoke, startling him. It was a voice he’d recognize anywhere.

As instructed, Zach moved the family size box of pizza pops to the side to find John’s emergency bottle of vodka. “He is going to be so sorry he told us where his hiding spot is,” Zach said triumphantly. He held up the freezing cold bottle and stuttered at the sight of Chris leaning against the far wall of the garage. Instantly, Zach’s mind reverted back to John’s deck in the back yard and he felt his pulse race while his throat went dry.

Silence hung between them until Chris finally spoke again. “Any reason why I’m the only one you haven’t propositioned tonight?”

Zach’s head fell back and his eyes closed with a loud groan. This was not a question he wanted to answer tonight. Or a conversation he wanted to participate in. EVER. In lieu of a response, he opened the vodka and took a nice long swig from it’s frosty bottle. The hiss was loud as the alcohol hit his throat. When he realized Chris was still staring at him questioningly, he spoke.

“I wasn’t propositioning.” Zach started before taking another swallow.

“Share.” Chris demanded with one cocked eyebrow.

“I just..” Zach started, pausing when Chris shook his head.

“No, the vodka. Share.”

A faint blush crossed Zach’s cheeks as he handed Chris the bottle. He shivered more at the contact of his fingers with Chris than the icy cold glass against his hand.

Once he’d taken two lengthy swallows of the drink, Chris passed it back to Zach. This time their fingers did not touch and Zach had to stamp down the feeling of disappointment at the lack of contact. “Now explain why I’m the only one you haven’t propositioned.”

Zach licked his lips, awkwardness filling the space between them. “I didn’t approach Zoe!?!” He knew his argument was weak at best He received one of Chris’ patented ‘don’t test me’ looks.

“Zachary.”

“They weren’t offers. They were ... It was ... merely ... curiosity.” 

“Curiosity?” It was as though Chris didn’t believe him, not that Zach didn’t blame him for that one bit. It sounded implausible to his own ears.

“Yes?”

Chris raised an eyebrow slowly. It was as much due to the alcohol running through his veins as the fact that Zach was an insufferably bad liar when he wanted to be. “Curiosity for Karl and Anton, I’ll give you that. I’m all about fucking with them and making them admit shit they don’t want to. But Simon and John?”

All Zach could do was shrug helplessly. This was spiralling out of control at an alarmingly fast speed.

“You KNOW they’re both straight.”

Under his breath, Zach couldn’t help but mumble to himself. “Up until two hours ago, I knew you were straight too.”

“Pardon me Zachary?” Chris asked. Zach knew by the smile dancing on Chris’ lips and the use of his full name, Chris had heard him. Fucking tease.

As Zach moved to take another swig of the vodka Chris grabbed his hand and brought the bottle to his own mouth. When he was finished, he brought it to Zach’s. Both men’s lips were glistening wet. Zach’s eyes moved to Chris’ mouth and then up to meet his gaze.

“Pardon?” Chris repeated, eyebrows raised and tone softer. It was a challenge and a plea, all in the same breath.

Zach held his breath, unable to speak. The air between them was thick with desire and anticipation, not to mention a million other emotions that he could not accurately name. With confident hands, Chris extracted the bottle from Zach’s fingers and set it on the stack of boxes beside them. He then took Zach’s hand in his own and tugged him close, so close that they were chest to chest.

“Zachary.”

The ghost of the other man’s breath caressed his lips. With a soft sigh Zach searched Chris’ eyes. He looked for any reason to back away, any reason to flee and pretended that none of this had happened. He found none. Zach also knew that Chris wasn’t wanting clarification of what he’d muttered under his breath. He was asking for something else. Something more.

“Would you ever get head from a man?”

Their eyes were locked on one another. The energy between them was electric. Zach’s voice was soft, his chest tight. In heightened anticipation, he watched Chris’ lip curl into a sexy smirk while his blue eyes twinkled.

“Now Zachary.”

Chris loved using his full name from time to time, but Zach had never heard him use it as much as he had in the past ten minutes. He’d have been lying if he said it didn’t further his already overactive libido. It was making him crazy. He held his breath as he watched Chris open his mouth to speak.

“Why are you asking me questions you already know the answer to?”

Confusion masked Zach’s face and Chris let out a soft chuckle. He leaned in close so that his lips were brushing Zach’s ear.

“I know you saw.”

Those four words caused for Zach’s heart to stop. Embarrassment overwhelmed him. Chris looked anything but embarrassed.

“Whhaaat?” 

“On the porch. Eric and I. I know you saw... hell you fucking stayed to watch.” Chris licked his lips. Zach groaned. “Did you like what you saw? “ He paused for a moment. “Did you listen?”

Zach trembled. “To what?”

Chris’ smile only intensified at Zach’s question. “Me coming. You left .. but I wasn’t sure ... I didn’t know .. if you stayed just inside the door to listen.”

The truth was written all over Zach’s face. There was no need to deny it and Zach was too far gone to even try to come up with the words.

“So,” Chris once again, as if he knew what it did to him every time he did it, licked his lips and cocked his head to the side, regarding Zach closely. “You already know that I would get a blowjob from another guy.”

Zach had to cough to disguise the whimper.

“Why not ask me what you really want to know.”

For having so much to drink that night, Zach’s mouth was uncomfortably dry. He managed two words in response. “Which is?”

“Are.”

“Are what?”

“No,” Chris said softly, leaning in close yet again. Their lips nearly brushed as he moved past his mouth to his ear. “What ARE the questions?”

“There are multiple questions?”

Chris nodded. “Oh yeah, wanna know what they are.”

Zach couldn’t see the smile, but he could hear it in his words. A strangled groan left his lips and he discreetly tried to palm his erection through his uncomfortably tight pants.

“One,” Chris started, “was if I would get a blow job from another man. Two is...” He paused to breath against Zach’s throat and ear, heightening the anticipation. “If I’d let YOU suck my cock..”

Zach pulled back and raised an eyebrow. The alcohol was still thrumming through his system and for a moment he wondered if Chris was fucking with him, or if this was just a very vivid dream. Chris’ laugh vibrated through his whole body and he trembled from his impending orgasm. An orgasm he was nearly at all without Chris even touching him.

Yet.

“You’re not just anyone.” Chris explained, answering an unasked question.

Zach exhaled.

“And three...”

The anticipation was killing him.

“If I like getting my cock sucked, then do I like sucking cock. And if I do, would I possibly mind sucking yours.”

The weight of Chris’ words hung between them with hope and promise. Zach had never wanted anything more than he wanted this. His eyes widened as he watched Chris come even closer. They were sharing the same air for their laboured breath. He could feel the other man’s heat through his button down plaid shirt. All Zach could do was whimper. Never in his memory could he ever remember feeling this disoriented, this awestruck, this NOT in control of a situation, especially a sexual situation. He would have to remember to be embarrassed by his ineloquence and general virginesque whimpering and moaning later. Hopefully Chris hadn’t noticed.

Unfortunately he had. And he was using it to his advantage.

“Wow. Zachary Quinto. Speechless. I’d have expected some triple word score, double digit syllable word used right about now. Something even I would probably have to pretend I knew what it meant but looked it up in a dictionary later. All I get is silence.”

What was even more embarrassing than the silence was the whimpered grunt that followed.

Chris’ chuckle washed over Zach.

“So. Am I right?”

“Yes,” he managed to hiss. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Chris’ fingers toy with his belt.

“Open your eyes,” Chris commanded softly. Without hesitation, Zach obeyed. Their eyes met and so much emotion passed between them.

Without words, Chris took a hold of Zach’s belt and led him out of the garage and up the back set of stairs to a bedroom he knew would be empty. 

“Yes,” Chris echoed when they were once again alone in the silence of a guest room.

Zach paused. “Yes?”

With a nod, Chris agreed. “Yes.”

“I was answering your question.”

Chris leaned in and brushed their noses together. “I know, and I’m answering yours.”

The butterflies caused for Zach’s stomach to flip and his heart to stutter. He couldn’t breathe, but mostly he could not believe his ears. Before he could find the breath or the nerve to verify what exactly Chris was answering, Chris licked at his lips. He then slowly made his way down Zach’s body, their eyes locked on one another, until he was kneeling before him.

Later, Zach would also have to remember to be embarrassed by the squeak that resulted. “Now?”

“You’d rather some other time? Can’t fit this into your already full schedule Quinto?” Chris’ tone was mocking, his lips curled into a knowing smirk. His hands made busy work of Zach’s jeans and before he knew it, Zach’s painfully hard erection was being caressed by the cool air in the bedroom, inches away from Chris’ mouth.

Zach saw the familiar glint in Chris’ eyes that told him this would be okay. That THEY would be okay. He traced the younger man’s jaw with his finger before tracing his lips.

“Suck my cock Pine.” He growled, fisting Chris’ hair in his hands.

‘About fucking time you asked,” Chris muttered as he took the tip of Zach’s cock into his mouth. As he pulled off he licked his lips obscenely only making Zach harder. “And for the record, you can suck my cock any time you want. Just like you can ride mine any time, any place, anywhere.”

Zach gasped, feeling his erection twitch in Chris’ hand as he stroked him purposefully. As if as an afterthought, Chris continued speaking.

“And furthermore... my ass is free to do whatever you like with as well.”

“But ...you ... don’t...” Zach whimpered, fingering the silky soft strands of dark blonde hair.

“I’m pretty sure I do,” Chris argued with a firm stroke of his tongue from base to trip of Zach’s cock. He gave the other man a smirk before swallowing him down entirely, only pulling back to repeat the movement.

It appeared that Chris not only did, but he was a pro at it. Before Zach knew what was happening, and much sooner than he’d have liked with Chris Pine, HIS Chris Pine on his knees for him, he was coming into Chris’ mouth, fucking desperately against his face.

Not until he’d been safely tucked away and his jeans pulled back to his hips did Zach look into Chris’ eyes. Their eyes met and both men smiled affectionately.

“You really?” Zach whispered, as if he expected this all to not have been real. He allowed himself to be pulled into an enthusiastic kiss with Chris, their tongues clashing and bodies pressed tightly together. The kiss went from hungry to soft and gentle, back to hungry before both men pulled away.

“I really do. I promise.”

They shared a knowing smile.

“But ... all those women.” As if that were an excuse.

“So? I don’t like to limit myself,” Chris looked at Zach, fully able to appreciate just how surprised his best friend truly was. “You really didn’t know?” The thought had never occurred to Chris that Zach didn’t know this part of him. That he’d never suspected, or even thought about it.

All Zach could do was shake his head sheepishly. “No clue.”

Chris nodded. “That explains a lot.”

An explanation would have to come at another time, another place. Not minutes after he’d gotten the best blow job of his life. Chris, on the other hand, seemed to be chatty post-oral sex. 

“How did you not know?”

Again, Zach shook his head. “I do not know.” They were both giggling when their mouths met for another kiss. Zach found himself pushed against the wall, Chris’ hands everywhere all at once.

“Top or bottom?” Chris asked as Zach’s hands made it under his shirt. “This time,” he clarified with a snap of his teeth.

“What if I don’t switch hit?” Zach found his ground and felt everything shift into place. This was happening, this was real. And it was everything he’d ever hoped and more. They were Zach and Chris. They were best friends. This was inevitable and no matter what, they’d be okay. Chris’ response was a laugh and a forceful kiss.

“Now Zachary. From what I hear, you excel no matter what you’re doing. And, again, from what I hear you do it all.”

It was true, he did. He just hadn’t realized that Chris had not only heard things, but had paid attention. Enough attention for them to be having this conversation.

“So, I’ll ask again. Top or bottom? Tonight.”

“This time,” Zach mumbled, thinking about it breathlessly. Too many sensations all at once, multi-sensory overload. He felt Chris’ cock against his own, grinding shamelessly and he growled hungrily.   
“Bottom.” He saw the look of surprise on Chris’ face. “What?” He was trembling with desire, needing to feel Chris inside of him as soon as possible.

Chris did not respond.

“What?” Zach asked again. The response he got was a forcefully hungry kiss.

“You never cease to surprise me.”

Zach could not believe for the life of them that they were having this much of a conversation, that they weren’t already fucking. It shouldn’t have surprised him that Chris would want to talk through the whole thing, but at this rate, Zach wasn’t sure he’d last much longer. “Why?” He groaned as Chris began to rid him of his clothing. They were both naked and on the bed with Chris pinning him down before the younger man replied.

“I thought the rumours were lies. Lies from men who claimed they fucked Zach Quinto. I thought you were a strict top.” Chris’ eyes raked slowly over Zach’s body. He could feel it like a liquid heat caressing him from head to toe, pooling low in his belly. “I’m pleased.”

There was no explanation for the joy and relief Zach felt at Chris’ admission.

“I can be.” He whispered.

“Strict? Good,” Chris grinned. “But no, I think I’ll fully enjoy you topping AND bottoming for me. But none of this topping from the bottom shit, not tonight. Tonight I want to fuck you.”

No words were necessary for what was to come next. Zach’s legs spread of their own accord and Chris settled himself between them. Leisurely, Zach made a show of stroking himself while Chris prepared him for entry. When they were both ready, Chris rest their foreheads together, kissing Zach enthusiastically.

“I have waited too fucking long for this.”

Zach all but whimpered his response. “Me too.”

Mirroring gasps echoed off of the bedroom walls as Chris fully sheathed himself deep inside Zach’s body.

“So long,” Chris groaned as he pulled out, only to thrust back in sharply. “We could have been doing this for so long...”

“Didn’t know...” Zach apologized between laboured pants. Had he known Chris was interested, that he was part of the population that ‘did’, they’d have been doing this often. As often as their bodies permitted, and then even more if they could manage. Chris bit down on Zach’s lower lip with a growl.

“Thought you knew. Thought I wasn’t your type... that you weren’t interested. You ...didn’t respond ... react to any ..signals..”

All Zach could manage was a loud scream, arching his back and thrusting harder on Chris’ cock that was pumping hard and fast into him. The noise and Zach’s reaction only fuelled Chris to work the older man harder and faster than before.

“So..fucking..sexy..” Chris grunted. “Want ... you ... to ... come..”

He had a feeling Chris would be a talker during sex, but still, how coherent he was surprised Zach. He took a firm grasp of his erection, pumping it clumsily as Chris continued to thrust into him with fierce determination. It had been longer than Zach could remember since he’d been in this position, with his pleasure being dependent on someone else. Chris was right, he most always topped, and he was always in charge, no matter what position he was in. But with Chris, there was something different. Their were on an equal level of power. Both men gave as they took. He leaned up to nibble on Chris’ ear.

“Almost there. You feel so good. No one’s ever made me come on their terms, it’s always on mine. Fuck me Chris, make me come...”

For a single moment time stopped. Their eyes met and understanding passed between them. They shared a quick, messy kiss before Chris pulled away and bared his teeth.

“Fucking come for me Zach. God damn.. COME.”

Zach bit his lip and let himself surrender. To Chris and to everything he was feeling. He felt Chris’ cock punch into his prostate once, twice and then Chris grabbed Zach’s erection and pulled roughly.

“I. Said. Come.”

Zach’s whole body ignited. His chest exploded as his cock erupted and began to coat their chests with sticky white come. A guttural, tortured moan escaped his lips and he tightened his legs around Chris’ waist. It was merely seconds before the younger man’s cries echoed and was coming inside of him. Their bodies continued to move in tandem, milking each others’ orgasms until finally both men collapsed on the bed together. Exhausted.

The men, although spent, hot and sticky, refused to separate. Zach remained on his back while Chris spread himself across his chest. Their hands were clasped together, fingers entwined. Neither man could move if their lives depended on it, not that they wanted to anyway.

“You,” Chris said with a scratchy, sleep filled voice, “are fucking amazing.”

A smile covered Zach’s face as he lifted Chris’ chin with his fingers. They brought their mouths together in a lazy, sated kiss. “That’s what I’ve been told.”

Chris chuckled into their kiss, shifting so that they were wrapped entirely around each other, legs entwined and bodies pressed tightly from head to toe.

When the kiss broke Zach could only smile. “Seriously though. So are you. I haven’t come that hard in ages. And never on someone else’s command.” They continued to kiss, stroking as much of each other’s bodies as they could reach without separating. “And your orgasm face? When you came? Fuck,” Zach mumbled against Chris’ mouth. “I could have come from that alone.”

“Mine?” Chris chuckled. “I wanted to stop everything and just fucking watch you come. I can just close my eyes, jerk myself off and picture your face and I know I’d come every fucking time.” Their lips met softly before escalating to more. “So damn beautiful. Wanna...” Chris rolled them with a burst of sexual energy that he couldn’t have predicted. He moved them so that he was hovering over Zach, pinning the older man beneath him. “Wanna fuck your mouth... wanna...”

Zach saw Chris pause. He grinned and leaned up to lick and suck at Chris’ throat. “Wanna what? Tell me.” Chris shook his head and he laughed. “Come on.. tell me.”

“Wanna come on your face,” Chris blushed as he whispered his fantasy directly into Zach’s ear with a breathy moan. “Wanna have you suck me, then pull out and come on you.” He did not expect the grin that covered Zach’s lips or the hunger with which he kissed him.

“Any damn time,” Zach reached between them to grasp Chris’ cock, disappointed when he was still soft. “Fuck, if you were hard now I’d do it. I’d let you fuck my mouth, just lay underneath you and you could fuck it. I’d let you.” He jerked Chris’ cock a few times hopefully. Chris let out a soft chuckle.

“Not going to happen... still too drunk and I came too damn hard in your ass.” As if to punctuate his statement he gently rimmed Zach’s asshole with his finger. 

For a moment, Zach paused. “Did you use..”

Chris stopped and smiled, gently kissing Zach’s lips. “I’m clean. But yes, when you were too busy stroking yourself, I put a condom on.” Their mouths met again. Zach spoke directly into the kiss.

“I’m clean too, but thank you.” He waited until they settled back together, kissing softly while whispering back and forth to one another. “So maybe ... tomorrow?” Chris raised an eyebrow and Zach grinned. “You. Fucking my mouth. Coming on my face?”

Any response Chris was going to formulate was interrupted with a loud pounding on the door.

“Pine? Quinto? You fuckers in there?”

John Cho sounded partly amused, partly pissed off. The banging continued and Chris and Zach couldn’t stop laughing.

“Uhhhh yes?” Zach responded. They paused for a moment before breaking out into hysterics.

A few minutes passed as though John was contemplating something.

“Are you fuckers covered?”

They both scrambled under the covers that had been kicked off of the bed in their frantic sexual activities. When they were settled, they looked at each others and the laughter intensified. “He’s so pissed we fucked in his guest room,” Chris started, scooting closer to Zach for safety. Zach was shaking his head.

“Can’t be it. Karl and Anton screw here all the time. Every time we’re here they do. He’s pissed about the vodka.”

“Fuck.” Chris had forgotten about the stolen vodka.

“Are you fuckers covered?” John replied, leaning more towards pissed off than amused.

“YES!” They called out through their giggles. They had the sheet pulled up to their noses, huddling together.

John looked ready to kill as he entered the bedroom. His eyes moved from Zach to Chris and back again. Both men unsuccessfully tried to quiet their laughter.

“First off,” John started. “It finally took you two long enough to get here. Good. Now you can both stop acting like 12 year olds around each other. Second. Really? My guest room? Did I miss the memo where it says that everyone has to fuck in my house? You both owe me new sheets assholes. Third. You fucking owe me a new bottle of vodka. I know you bitches drank it. And I don’t want cheap shit, I was the expensive stuff. Top shelf shit. I should never have told you where it was.”

Both Zach and Chris watched John with surprised expressions. They’d stopped laughing and were just staring at him, mouths gaping open. He smiled, causing them to smile.

“You fuckers staying the night?”

Zach and Chris exchanged glances before nodding.

“Good. Quinto, you’re in charge of breakfast tomorrow morning. Don’t fuck it up.”

John turned around and moved towards the door. Just before he was about to walk through and close it, he stopped, as if something had occurred to him. 

“I know you’re not done in here tonight. Screw the sheets, I want a new mattress. Night bitches.” With that, John left, closing the door behind him.

When they were alone, both men burst into laughter.

“A new mattress?” Chris gasped for breath. “Seriously?”

“Where do you think that new couch at Anton’s came from?”

Chris shrugged and Zach rolled his eyes. 

“Anton told John that if he had to buy him a new couch, he should at least get the old one.”  
It took Chris a few seconds before the weight of what Zach had said sunk in. When it did, his face changed to a mask of horror. “Ewww. I’ve sat on that couch... FUCK.. I’ve SLEPT on that couch.!”

Pulling Chris down, Zach twisted their bodies together comfortably. When their mouths were aligned he kissed him softly. “It’s okay, I’m sure they’ve had it cleaned.”

“But..” Chris began, cut off by Zach’s mouth.

“We can discuss Anton’s couch and how many times they’ve fucked on that couch...” Zach said before licking Chris’ lips playfully. “Or we can..” he let his sentence die off as he sucked Chris’ tongue into his mouth, feasting enthusiastically. By the time the kiss broke both men were breathless.

“Whose what?” Chris groaned genuinely.

Zach smiled sleepily against his lover’s mouth. “Exactly.”

Finis


End file.
